gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Warriors Creed Guild
Welcome To The Warriors Creed Guild Page! How was the The Warriors Creed started (by the Guild Master William Morgan) Originally, The guild was made for Original Players and Pirates (people that have been playing the game since the beginning) only. Then one day I realized that this is ridiculous. A guild should be open for all players, not just certain pirates. So I changed the name to The Warriors Creed and opened it to all players, and I must say I'm glad I changed it. Why I made the guild I made the guild for people to have fun, explore new areas in the Caribbean, find new items, but most important, for newer players to find people to help them and to enjoy the game to the max. I know when I first started the game a long time ago, I had fellow pirates that helped me along the way, teaching me all the tricks and secrets how to level, sail and get certain items. And I want to give my fellow guild members the same opportunity like I did. What we do Were a well rounded guild. We loot, sail, look for weapons and clothing, explore, svs, and many other things. The Environment of the guild Were not a serious guild. Were laid back, we do things at our own pace. We don't rush around doing stuff. Sometimes we'll just stand on Tortuga and hang out and talk. We like to talk about pretty much anything and anybody is free to start a conversation whenever they want. We do talk most of the time, but their are moments of quiet where everybody enjoys. Everybody in the guild is very friendly and does not mind helping each other at all. The Rules of the guild I have very few rules in the guild, but their important rules. 1) No guild wars (their pointless in my opinion and a waste of time) 2) No fighting ( I will not tolerate drama or fighting. This guild is supposed to be fun) 3) Nobody is allowed to boot anybody in the guild (Only me and my 2 Co. Gm's are allowed to boot, but we rarely ever boot anybody) Activities we do We do many activities and games such as Hide and Seek in Fort Charles, a scavenger hunts, Gambling Fridays and many other things Promotions Every Sunday we nominate one person to be a officer. I look for a person that is kind, always willing to help, a leader and brings new ideas to the table. I will promote people to the rank of veteran on the same day also. Were we can be found to join? My guild can be found around the Caribbean sailing, looting or just hanging out on Tortuga. Look for our name The Warriors Creed or our temporary name Pirate guild 980147. I can be found usually with my guild or playing Blackjack in the Kings Arm. Good luck to you all. Take what you can, give nothing back. Savvy? Category:Guilds Category:POTCO